global_pals_friends_foreverfandomcom-20200215-history
Storybook Believers / Transcript
(Prologue) Hope: One night out of the ordinary, my dad invented a great invention, only one thing came to mind. Dawn: "To make friends!" Yuki: North America! South America! Antonia: Europe! Asia! Shannon: Australia! Zoe: Every corner of the world! Danielle: Bringing together friends from old times, and new friends from new times! Priyanka: So get set to go on an adventure right now! Natisya: Because... All: If we're all friends, we can connect the world! (Opening theme) (At Global House...) (Balloons and streamers are put up as the girls welcome Natisya to the group) Natisya: I can't believe you guys did all this! Thank you! Hope: No need to worry anyway... Let's party!! (Music for Party Time starts and the girls get in to the party starts) ::Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia ::Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia ::Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia Hope ::YOU ARE SO SWEET GIRL! ::Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia Yuki: ::Chasing your dreams yeah ::Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia Shannon: ::Making your dreams come true Hope: ::I used to think that I couldn't make any friends at all ::Til the day I met you... Antonia: ::It was a sudden twist of fate when we met ::That first time was the best day ever. Dawn: ::Now we're all together and Danielle: ::We're connected to the world Zoe: ::Through port and sky Priyanka: ::Though we're far apart, we'll meet and chat girlstalk! All: :It's PARTY TIME ::And it's starting now ::I'm just getting to know you and we are now friends ::Let's party til morning light reaches us ::Finding out who we really are is what we're all about. ::Hope: ::YOU ARE SO SWEET GIRL! ::Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia Yuki: ::Chasing your dreams yeah ::Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia Shannon: ::Making your dreams come true ::Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia ::Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia ::Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia (The girls finish and pose. They then laugh.) Natisya: Thank you girls for the great party! Antonia: And you know how we should memorialize this? With a -- Uh oh. Yuki: What happened? Antonia: My phone just died.... I forgot my charger too! Hope: You can borrow my charger. I'm sure that there's a Polaroid in the attic. When my dad built this house he put lots of cameras in just in case. Antonia: Thanks... I'll be right back! (Antonia goes up to the attic. She looks around for the camera and finds it and in addition...) (She finds books with all of the girls' nationality flags on them) Antonia: Girls! Come up to the attic! Quickly! Danielle: It sounds like Antonia found something... Antonia: Girls, come up here! Hope: Let's check it out then! (The girls go up the stairs to the attic ) All but Antonia: Wow.... Hope: I've seen something like this at Joe Fischfinder's Antique Store downtown. I didn't think that my folks would have these books here too... Zoe: Hey look they've got our country's flags on them! Hey Shannon, Look there's one with the UK flag on it! Shannon: It's a book of British fairy tales! Some of these stories I haven't seen since I was a child... Dick Whittington, Red Riding Hood .... Jack and the Beanstalk too! Hope: Jack and the Beanstalk is British? I always thought it was American. Shannon: No, that's Robin Hood. Jack and the Beanstalk has plenty of British references. Hope: No wait now I remember, my final exam was to put on a play of that story for Mrs. Winston's creative writing class and for the local elementary school. I was Jack... Jeez was I nervous!! Shannon: Well get comfy girls. A nostalgic trip is coming. Once upon a time... (The attic is then sent flying off to the setting of the story in a fantasy sequence. Yuki and Danielle are shown farming) Shannon: (narrating) There lived a boy, rather, girl, named Jack. She was called Jacquline, but everyone just called her Jack. And she liked that. Jack and her mother were very poor. They worked to the bone each day just trying to farm their land, especially during the great famine that went on in their village. And they were hungry too! The only worldly possession that they owned was their cow. But one day the cow ran dry. Danielle: Jack, you are to sell the cow at the market. And don't mess it up. Or else the next thing you're going to get is no dessert. Yuki: We get nothing to eat already! Why not take my worldly possessions? Oh wait. I'm leaving now! Shannon: (narrating) At the market, Jack came across someone very particular. Priyanka: Anything written! Anything read! Hindi and English! Anything magical! Come and trade with me! Yuki: How much would you like for my cow then, ummm... Priyanka: Priyanka Kahn. Ma-- err.... Cow expert and English teacher. My card.